


Hide and Go Seek

by Mythological_Compendium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythological_Compendium/pseuds/Mythological_Compendium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid!fic because cuties</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Go Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's the day before Sam's birthday this year, I imagine that this fic took place on May 1, 1983.

“One…two…three…” Dean Winchester counted with his eyes closed and his head resting on his arms against the only tree in the Kindergarten playground. “…six…” He peeked and saw where Becky, Alastair, and Chuck ran off to hide then smiled to himself. “…eight…nine…TEN!” He yelled and turned away from the tree, “Ready or not here I come!”

Becky and Chuck were the first to be found since they were hiding in the same spot under the slide. Becky was mad because Chuck followed her and she said that was why Dean found them so quickly but then Chuck held her hand and told her he was sorry and she punched him in the arm with her other hand. All was forgiven. Two down three to go. Alastair would probably be the hardest to find because he’s crafty and never stays in one place. Dean thought Alastair might have been behind the jungle gym so he ran over to it but he wasn’t—something caught his sight out of the corner of his eye.

He turned and yelled, “Meg!” at the girl rushing across the playground.

She halted and petulantly stomped her foot then pointed at the tree that Dean used as his counting spot. “Alastair’s behind the tree.” She said.

“Shut up Meg!” The older boy yelled as he stepped out from behind the tree.

Meg stuck her tongue out at him and Dean started laughing.

“Dean!”

He turned towards where the voice was coming from and saw his mother waving at him from the gate.

“C’mon sweetie it’s time to go home.” She smiled.

Dean stood his ground and looked around again then ran to her.

“Mommy we’re playing hide and seek.” He explained. “I still gotta find Cas.”

She knelt down before him and brushed her thumb over the pout on his lips. “Sweetie you can finish your game tomorrow.”

Dean took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not leaving until I find Cas.”

“Dean.” Mary warned.

“Please mommy?” He clasped his hands before her. “It’ll only take a second, I promise. Please?”

She sighed. “Okay, I’m gonna go get your--” Dean took off like a shot. “—things from inside.” She smiled and shook her head.

Dean checked everywhere, behind the jungle gym and under the slide again, the swings, the giant dollhouse, he ran all around the tree and still no sign of Castiel. He asked his other friends to help him but they had to go home not long after.

He ran to his mother.

Mary was inside chatting with his teacher, Mrs Harvelle.

“Mommyyy,” He whined as he pulled on the hem of Mary’s dress. “I can’t find him.”

She excused herself from the conversation then turned to him. “Well are you sure his mommy or daddy didn’t come pick him up already?”

Dean shook his head fiercely. “Nooooo.”

She frowned when she noticed the tears in his eyes. Mrs Harvelle cleared her throat and when both Winchesters looked up at her, she lightly tapped her finger on her desk. Dean just stared at her but his mother smiled and leaned close to his ear.

“Check under the desk.” She whispered.

Dean took a deep breath, settling himself, then walked around to the other side of his teacher’s desk. Underneath it crouched a little boy with blue eyes and dark hair whose face lit up as soon as he saw Dean.

“You found me!” He cried as he climbed out from under the desk and enveloped Dean in a hug. “What took you so long?”

When Cas pulled away, Dean rubbed his eye. “You were only s'posed to hide outside stupid.”

Castiel’s bottom lip quivered and he hung his head. “I’m sorry.”

“S’okay,” Dean said as lifted Castiel’s face with a finger on his chin, something he’d seen his mother do to his father plenty of times. “Just don’t do it again.”

Cas nodded.

Dean turned to look at his mother. “I have to go home now.” He said to his friend.

Cas followed his gaze and frowned at Mrs Winchester. “Okay.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Dean said.

“Are we gonna play hide and seek again?” Cas asked. “I promise I’ll stay outside this time.”

Dean nodded. “We can play if you want.”

Cas smiled and leaned forward to give Dean a little kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.”

Dean’s eyes widened and he glanced back at his mother and teacher who were pretending that they didn’t see anything. He turned back to Cas and whispered, “Not in front of my mom.”

Cas smiled wider. “Sorry.”

“I gotta go.”

“Bye.”

Dean stepped away and took Mary by the hand.

“Feeling better now?” She asked, beaming down at him.

“Mhm.”

He looked back to see Mrs Harvelle smoothing down Castiel’s hair only for Cas to run his fingers through it again as soon as she was done. It made Dean smile.


End file.
